Hunteress: Demons Memorys
by Dragon of Dusk
Summary: ON HOLD She doesn't know who she is or what she is. She thinks that nothing could get worse but then a hunter comes knocking on her door...forcing her to remember horrifying things of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my newest story and I hope you like it!**

**XxX**

_A young girl cowered in the corner of her room as she heard shouts downstairs. There were screams and cries, the echoes of death. They all rang through the girls head. _

_The little girl put her hands over her ears to try and drown out the sounds. She rocked back and forth trying to figure out why some one would want to harm her and her family. Something then burst through her door with a loud bang and she gave out a little scream and tried tocrawl away from the splinters of wood._

_Gunshots went off and the girl felt two of the shots hit her chest. She cried as fading figures walked into her room._

XxX

(Space station Gama-77, year 2095)

Jabez awoke and sat up swiftly. Her head moved from side to side as she looked about the room. It was still the same. White walls, cramped space, and nothing more. There was a sharp knock at her door, "Hey you wake up, breakfast will be coming soon."

Jabez slowly got out of bed and stood up. Walking over to the small sink she looked warily into the broken mirror. Jabez had light green whole head braided hair, snake-like orange eyes, and bluish skin.

She lightly petted her hair and tiny hisses came from the braids. Jabez splashed a bit of water on her face and walked back over to her bed. Grabbing the very end of it, she flipped it over.

Using the end bar, she started to do pull ups.

'All these dreams…what do they mean?' Jabez thought helplessly. She new nothing about herself other than the fact that she was different and was stuck in the loony bin.

Jabez had been in here for at least two years now and had a simple plan. Escape this hell hole. The sound of the metal slide window brought her out of her thoughts and she looked to see Dr. Melves beady eyes staring through the door at her.

"Good morning Miss. Jabez."

Jabez glared at the wall in front of her, let go of the bar, and turned to the door. "Go give your fake pity to someone else." She hissed and narrowed her eyes.

She felt Dr. Melves grin. "Tisk, tisk, tisk! Someone in is a bad mood."

"_Up yours!"_ Jabez snarled. Dr. Melves raised an eyebrow. "Now now my dear, you know I can't speak that little hissy language of yours."

Jabez clenched her fists and her anger boiled. Her braids suddenly unwrapped and turned into snakes. She snarled and showed off her long sharp canine teeth.

She screeched and slammed into the door making Dr. Melves take a few steps back and call for the guards. Jabez slammed into the door again making it fall with a loud groan.

Jabez stepped out of the room menacingly, her snake hair hissing and spiting at the doctor.

Dr. Melves stared at her horrified but soon after the guards swarmed into the hall way and tried to subdue Jabez. She took out at least 10 of them before they were able to finally subdue her.

She snarled but was pined to the ground and a sedative was shot into her arm.

They all held her for a while but her hisses soon became weak and her snake hair turned back to regular braids.

"Strap her onto the bed and give her an extra sedative." Dr. Melves ordered and watched them carry the weak girl back into her room.

Wiping the sweat from his head he slowly walked back down the hallway. A guard looked at him and yelled. "Shall we punish her?" Dr. Melves stopped walking and nodded his head. He resumed his walk after hearing Jabez's screams of pain.

Dr. Melves knew what Jabez was. He knew because he worked for a secret government company that worked with extra terrestrial life forms. He had seen the other life form that the government was interested in only for their technology. Dr. Melves thought that they were ugly bastards who just liked to play go and kill with the human race.

Stopping at his office door, he slowly inserted the key and walked in.

XxX

**A/N: Alright…Please read and review! Oh…and if anyone can figure out what Jabez means they get a dedication in the next chapter! Oh and the predators will come later!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is chapter two. Hopefully I might get a bit more reviews this time though…but I would also like to thank anyone who read the first chapter! Thank you muchly Kae-she!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jabez, Dr. Melves, Shiva, Ty-thena, and Xentez.**

**Uh and any unimportant agents and guards.**

**XxX**

_Small whispers in the hall made the girl look up. There were a few tall figures and two of them were talking. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes._

"_She is the last…" a cold voice rang in her head and she started to cry. "Shit! You made her cry!" Another voice shouted._

_The girl started to scoot back with tears running down her cheeks. Something very hard hit her in the stomach then slapped her across the face._

_She immediately stopped crying and hugged her hurt stomach. "Better." Was the cruel reply to her whimpers of pain. "Pla dazumta Merish!" the little girl hissed in her own language._

_A fist met hard with her face and she blacked out._

XxX

(Next day)

Jabez stared at the ceiling for the longest of times trying to ignore the pain that coursed through out her body. She was strapped down to the bed by her wrists, upper arms, neck, chest, waist, upper legs, and her ankles.

'They might as well just put me in a full body cast.' Jabez thought and glared at the air.

The new door to her room opened a bit and a young girl poked her head into the room. "Jabby? Are you ok?" Jabez lifted her head as far as she could to look at the little girl. "I'm fine. Quick…come in before you get caught out of your quarters." A tiny figure walked into the room and closed the door.

The little girl was chalk pale and had long blonde hair. The white dress robe she wore almost matched her skin. She had big bubbly looking blue eyes and a little bit of red on her cheeks.

Jabez did her best to smile at the girl's worried face. "Don't worry Shiva, I'm fine really." Shiva made a small pout with her lips and crawled onto Jabez's bed. "Can I unlock these for you?" Jabez noticed the key chain in her little hand and nodded her head.

As Shiva unlocked the straps, Jabez remembered the first time that she had met the little child.

It had been one of her first memories. A little girl had come to her and asked if she was ok. After that she introduced herself as Shiva. Jabez had asked her why a child as kind as her was in this loony bin. Shiva had stayed quiet for a bit but then explained that she could 'see' things. And when her parents found out about it, they only thought that she was crazy, so when they heard of the Gama-77 they immediately had a ship come and get her. Jabez and Shiva had been friends ever since.

"Done!" Shiva piped up happily. Jabez shook her head and sat up slowly. Shiva then crawled into her lap and stared up at her with big eyes.

A long silence filled the room as Shiva examined the bruises on Jabez's arms.

"Someone is coming to get you…" she suddenly whispered as her eyes glazed over. Jabez recognized this as her gift and waited for it to end. After a while, Shiva blinked and cuddled up to Jabez, burring her face in her chest. Jabez started to pet Shiva's hair and slowly rocked back and forth. "What did you see Shiva?" The little girl looked up. "Someone's coming to kill you…"

Jabez didn't like the sound of that but decided to ignore it. "Shh…Its ok, I'm still right here." She crooned as Shiva started to sob.

The door swung open making Jabez and Shiva look over startled. Standing there was Dr. Melves with a few guards.

"What the…What the hell is she doing in here?" One of the guards grabbed Shiva harshly out of Jabez's arms. Dr. Melves looked at the frightened little girl. "Take her back to her room…and make sure she only gets a little bit of water tonight…nothing more."

Jabez was on her feet in seconds and tried to run after Shiva. The other guards stopped her and she tried to get past them. "Shiva!" she cried and reached out her arm.

The little girl had tears in her eyes and she was trying to get back to Jabez. "Don't let them take me! Please don't let them take me!" Shiva sobbed as the guard picked her up and walked down the hall.

"NO SHIVA!" Jabez screamed. She couldn't lose a friend…she wouldn't lose her only friend.

"Don't you dare do anything to hurt her!" She screamed in Dr. Melves face.

Dr. Melves grinned. "Oh don't worry your little alien head off about that psycho child…besides it's your evaluation time." He stepped aside to reveal a moving table. Jabez struggled harder against the guards.

"NO!" They lifted her up with some difficulty and set her down onto the table and swiftly strapped her struggling form in. "NO!" She screamed again as they started to move down the hall.

XxX

Shiva hugged her knees and looked around her room with a small whimper. She didn't like being alone.

She shivered in fear and crawled into the pile of blankets that was her bed. Shiva wrapped one of the blankets around her body and looked around again, letting her eyes stop on a shimmering figure.

Shiva blinked a few times. "You're the one who came here to kill Jabez…aren't you?" There was a sharp crackling sound and the shimmer became a solid figure. "How did you know I was here ooman?"

She smiled up at the figure. "She's going to kill you first."

XxX

Jabez felt so light headed from the sedatives that they had been consistently giving her. There where bands around her stomach, arms, and legs which where keeping her to the chair.

Dr. Melves was sitting in a chair across from her. "So…can you tell me how old you are?" Jabez gave him a 'look' and closed her eyes. "I don't know…but if I go by how long I've been in this hellhole then I'm 2 years."

Small laughter came from one of the guards and Dr. Melves glared at them.

"So you're telling me you don't know how old you are. Can you tell me who you are? Or what day today is?" Jabez rolled her eyes. "You ask me this every month and its always going to be the same answers!"

Dr. Melves was about to say something when there was a loud crash and screams out side. "We'll be right back…come on!" He said and left the room with the guards.

XxX

Shiva watched the figure for a second. "So…there are more of you." There was a soft snarl. "Yes…but why would a child like you care?" Shiva blinked and smiled. "You will like her-"

There as a loud crash and Shiva looked at the door. It burst open and some men wearing suits came into the room. "Grab the girl and subdue that monster!" the one in front barked and more men came into the small room.

Shiva started to scream as a man picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "JABEZ!" The alien that was talking to Shiva roared and charged at the men. Two sharp blades jumped out from a gauntlet on its arm.

XxX

"JABEZ!" The scream echoed in her ears and she looked up sharply.

"Shiva…no…" Jabez looked at her bonds and started to pull at them with all her strength.

They didn't budge. Jabez snarled and tried again. Still nothing happened. She sobbed and went limp. Hearing a roar she felt her determination return and she pulled with all the strength that she believed posible. There was a small ripping sound then one of her arms came free. A smile spread across her face and she shook the band off. Using her now free arm she pulled off the other straps and stood up from the chair.

Jabez walked over to the door and put her ear to it. There were loud shouts and gun shots. "What the fuck is that thing?" someone screamed and more gun shots went off.

She pushed the door open and stepped out. The hall way was in ruins and there were bloody body parts everywhere. Jabez heard someone scream and looked down the hall. One of the guards was shooting his machine gun wildly at nothing.

A spear was then pushed through his abdomen and blood spurted out of his mouth. Jabez stared horrified as an invisible handcaught the body and then ripped out the mans spine.

"Oh my god…" Her eyes widened as something materialized in front of her.

It was 7'9" and was female. She had waist length dreadlocks and pale red skin. She wore a weird looking cut tank and a loincloth that stopped at her knees. Her mask had spikes on the forehead and was a goldish color.

Suddenly her head snapped in Jabez's direction and a low growl hit the air.

Jabez gulped and slowly started to back up. "Eheh…Hi…er…bye!" She turned sharply and made a run for it down the hall. There was a loud roar and Jabez heard the sound of running feet behind her.

'Man this is not my day!' She screamed mentally as she turned corner after corner and then burst into a room. Breathing hard, Jabez ran to the other side, and opened the door into a different hallway.

Jabez closed the door sharplyand started to back up. Her back hit something soft and she turned around…to see an unknown man hung upside down without his skin. Jabez took a deep breath and tried tohold down the bile that was threatening to come out of her stomach. "Ok girl…deep calm breaths, deep calm breaths…"

She slowly turned to the left and started to walk away from the man and the door.

XxX

Ty-thena looked from side to side, scanning behind the walls of the room but there was no sign of the…uh…'thing' that escaped her. Its heat signature was different from the Pyode Amedha.

She hissed and looked around again before opening her communicator. Someone wasn't telling her something but she wasn't going to let that thing get away...period!

XxX

Jabez noticed that she had walked out to the docking bay. Seeing a group of 'agents' running towards a new ship, she headed in that direction. Jabez hid behind some barrels and got a closer look. In the middle of the group was a man with Shiva slung over his shoulder.

She was crying and pounding her fists on his back. "LET ME GO!" Jabez watched and couldn't take it. Jumping out from behind the barrels she screamed and charged into the group. No one hurts Shiva and gets away with out something broken or cut off.

All of the men turned to look at her and she hissed. Jabez knew she was too drugged to turn her hair but she knew she could still fight. Suddenly another figure appeared at her side. Jabez stared at it startled. It was the same species as the female that she had been running from earlier.

He was 7'7" and had a yellowish skin color. He was also wearing the weird leather armor and some metal armor. He's dreadlocks were down to his shoulder blades. There was a sword strapped to his hip and his mask was a dusty grey color with spikes on both sides of the forehead.

He roared at the men who all pulled out guns, except for the ones that were running to the ship. They started to shoot at him and ones without guns ran at Jabez.

Jabez grabbed one by the throat and squeezed until she heard a snap then lifted him by the neck into the air and slammed him full force back onto the ground. Another charged at her and she ducked his punch. Jabez countered by hitting him in the gut and hitting him in the face until his skull cracked. Someone's arm wrapped around her neck as the other body fell to the ground and she gagged. Jabez grabbed the arm around her neck andflippedwhoever it wasover her back. Jabez turned his back to her and sunk her nails into the skin on his chin. Not even thinking about what she was doing, she pulled up, ripping the skin off of the mans face.His pain filled scream hit the air, telling her that he was still alive. Jabez then crossed her arms over his torso, grabbing his hip and shoulder. With unknown strength, Jabez roared and twisted his upper body until it ripped, snapped and faced her. The mans skined face gapped at her.

Her eyes widened at what she had just done a few seconds later and dropped the body .

Looking over at her 'assistant' she saw him already surrounded by dead bodies…one of them without his spine which was slung over his back and he was cleaning his sword.

"JABEZ! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME PLEASE!"

Jabez turned and saw the ship starting up. "NO!" she shrieked and tried to run for the ship. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Jabez struggled, "NO SHIVA!" Red tears started to run down her face. "There's nothing you can do!" The male that held her said harshly.

She ignored him and continued to struggle as the ship left the bay. "SHHHIIIVVVAAAA!" Jabez sobbed and stopped struggling as the bay doors closed.

"There was nothing that you could have done." Jabez turned around in anger and started to beat her fist on his well muscled chest. "Yes I could have done something!" Jabez sobbed. Her red tears fell down her cheeks.

The male sighed as Jabez weakly continued to beat her fists on his chest. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" her voice cracked. Jabez could feel his eyes drilling into her although she couldn't see them behind his mask. "I am Xentez. And you are the last of your race." He brought up a hand a brushed it across her tears. "Such a weird thing…even compared to ooman tears."

Jabez looked at him surprised. The last of her kind…what did that mean?

"Let go of me!" She suddenly hissed and broke out of his hold. Turning around swiftly she walked over to open of the control panels and started to type in the access code. Xentez watched her carefully. She was considered prey but he had watched her as she tore that one oomans face off and snapped his upper body into the other direction.

Xentez heard his communicator beep for the second time today and opened it swiftly. An image of Ty-thena popped up and she looked pissed.

"_What have you been doing? I thought I told you that she got away from me!_" the female hissed. Xentez sighed, and shook his shoulders. "_I will keep in touch with you but right now I am going to follow her._"

Ty-thena paused, "_Just don't get attached…then you might get our clan disgraced._"

Behind his mask, Xentez rolled his eyes. Why would he want to get attached to her? He shook his head in reassurance and closed the communicator. Loud swearing brought his attention back to the female. She was still standing at the control panel but by the look of her heat signature, she hadn't been able to do anything.

"What are you trying to do?" Her head snapped in his direction. "I'm trying to get a ship, care to help?" she snapped.

Xentez glared hard at her and slowly advanced on her. Her eyes widened and she started to back up. He watched her heat signature drop quiet low. "You will do well, if you don't do that again." He hissed threateningly.

"I…I don't care…just as long as I get Shiva back…" her whisper chipped off a bit of his anger but not all of it. Xentez stopped advancing on her and stared at her a bit longer. "I have a ship, now come." He turned and she stared at his back.

"Jabez." He tilted his head and looked back at her. "I'm Jabez." Xentez frowned under his mask. He had studied a little of the ooman culture and found that name which meant sorrow. 'But why would she have an ooman name…unless…'

"Very well Jabez." Xentez said and stared to walk again. Jabez watched him for a second, wondering if she should follow him. He waited for a while then snarled impatiently and Jabez slowly started to follow after him…questions flying through her head at light speed.

XxX

**A/n: Please read and review. Oh and if you have read my other fics beware…this is a bit darker then them.**

**Please be kind and read&review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. I decided to try and bring this story back from the dead so sorry that it's short. Not to mention I think I did a rats ass of a job on it…so once again I apologize.**

**Kae'She: I thank you for all the support that you've given me my friend.**

**Cassiopeia1979: Rofl, I'm glad you liked that part and thank you.**

**Veriea Fornnan: Thanks for the advice, it'll help with the story and thanks I'm glad that you like the plot.**

**Ramen Pirate1313: Well it has been updated my friend and I hope you think that it's ok.**

**DalouA: Thank you and I will try**

**TatsuraChan: Here's the chapter I told you that I was working on lol**

**Disclaimer: don't own predator, just the made up characters that you see. Duh.**

**XxX**

Shiva was sobbing, cold, and huddled up in a dark corner. The men in suits had dumped her in this cell and left her. Her long hair was tangled and messy and tears streamed constantly down her face.

Jabez had let them take her…she had let them take her. Shiva sobbed again her lower lip trembling trying to believe that Jabez was going to come and get her.

She had seen this…it was one of the things that drove her insane every day. Her visions would tell her one thing and Shiva would spend so much time and energy trying to beat them down and convince herself that it wasn't going to happen.

The door to Shiva's tiny cell slammed open and a man walked in. Shiva huddled deeper into her corner and whimpered. She wanted her visions to be wrong more than ever now.

XxX

(A few hours out)

(On Xentez's ship)

Jabez snarled and kicked her foot on the wall of her "room" hard. Not sure weather she had made a dent in the metal or broken her foot, she limped to the door determined to talk to mister 'High and Mighty' no matter what.

He had been treating Jabez like nothing more than trash ever since she got on the damn hunk of metal.

'I'm tiered of being pushed around by people who think that they're better than me!' She growled inwardly and her braids rattled dangerously.

Jabez got more and more work up so by the time she got to Xentez's door she was majorly pissed. She banged her fists on the door, "Xentez or what ever, get your fat alien ass out here NOW!"

The door slid open an inch and two cold yellow eyes glared at her.

The shock of finally seeing his eyes did not affect Jabez's mood in the least…on no, she was on a roll and wasn't going to stop now. "You have treated me like nothing but trash…no wait DIRT ever sense I got on this ship of yours and I'm SICK of being pushed around by damn people like you!"

Jabez watched his yellow eyes roll in annoyance. "You need to calm down." She heard him growl. This only pissed her off more.

"No, don't you dare tell me to calm down! I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you! I bet you brought those men here, I bet you don't give a rats ass if we get to them and get Shiva or not! The only thing you care about is…is killing people!" Jabez was shouting now. Her anger, her sorrow…all coming out at once. Her anger at him for stopping her before she could go after Shiva, and sorrow at the fact that she couldn't do anything to help her little friend now.

The yellow eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and the door swished open the rest of the way.

Jabez lost a bit of her flare when Xentez walked out.

His face was terrifying. He had a high forehead and his eyes were sunk deep into his skull but glowed with an angry light. The part of his face where his nose should've been was flat. The most frightening thing was his mouth. It was surrounded by four sharp mandibles and behind them was a wall of just as sharp teeth.

Xentez glared down at her. Jabez started to take slow steps back but then stopped, her rage making a come back. No way was she going to let this guy push her around anymore.

The male stared at her for a little while longer then started to walk off. "Follow me." He rumbled.

Jabez shot him the bird behind his back and followed him…wondering how many different ways she could make him hurt. While brooding over this she didn't notice that the hulk in front of her had stopped. Jabez slammed into his back and fell back onto her butt. "OW! Hey what the hell was that for?" she snarled at him.

Said hunter looked back at her. "You want to take your anger out on me so I brought you to a training room to do just that."

"Huh?"

"You and I are going to spar."

Jabez's eyes went wide with anticipation. Finally she could make him hurt for keeping her from Shiva.

With out another conscious thought, Jabez's green braids swiftly undid themselves and the snakes hissed at Xentez. He sighed and walked into the kehrite. Jabez followed after picking herself up off the floor.

The room was pretty big. One of the walls was occupied by weapons and armor. The left corner of the room was taken up by what looked to be some kind of training equipment. And the rest of the room was taken up by a white mat floor.

Jabez stepped onto the floor and looked around some more. Xentez stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his barrel like chest. "We will be doing Jehdin Jehdin."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell is that?"

He growled and got into a stance. Jabez was now confused and angry. What the heck was Jehdin Jehdin? Figuring that she would find out later she got into her own stance.

"Dtai'k-de!" Xentez barked.

Jabez flattered. Dtai'k-de? What the heck was this guy doing? Just making up words or something? A solid blow to her midsection though told her that it probably meant start or go or something.

Glaring up at Xentez from the ground, Jabez hissed and slowly got up.

This was going to be her revenge.

XxX

**A/N: Please Review my friends and thank you so much for not biting my head off about this.**


End file.
